


on your lap;

by RedamancyEffect



Series: Jeno&Jaemin’s baby [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, gamer jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: All this time apart surely does something. And Jeno would never miss a chance to play with his favorite toy.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Series: Jeno&Jaemin’s baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184





	on your lap;

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read.

“Ah.”

Donghyuck breaths out heavily from his nose, burying his face into Jeno’s neck. He leans in a bit before a whimper leaves him again, the noise almost quiet next to the game Jeno’s playing. As he starts to squirms, the older’s left hand clasps itself on his waist, stoping all his movements.

“Stop moving.” His tone leaves no place for an argument from Donghyuck and he stills himself on his lap, trying hard to not disturb Jeno nor his gameplay. 

His chest his pressed flushed against Jeno’s, his face still in the juncture of his neck where Donghyuck can smell the heavy musk of his cologne, likes his hand squishing his hip and feels his dick deep inside of him. He doesn’t remember how long it’s been. Donghyuck doesn’t remember how long he’s been sitting on Jeno’s lap, his dick throbbing inside of him and Donghyuck itching to ride him. 

But Donghyuck knows better. If he dared to move without Jeno’s permission, he’ll be punished right away and he doesn’t think that’s the ideal time for that. He prays for Jeno to win this round so he’ll be satisfied enough with today’s set of game and just take care of his own boyfriend. He thinks they could get in trouble as well, for playing their little sex games like that, if someone hacked in Jeno’s computer, only to see Donghyuck sat on his cock, that would be their end.

He thinks he hears Jeno typing faster on the keyboard, shotguns firing in the background and he’s starting to twitch violently, sending Donghyuck jostling in his lap. The smaller cries lowly when his dick caresses his walls, grazes that soft spot inside of him. Finally, _finally_ , Donghyuck hears the winning jingle and on cue, Jeno’s hand travels down to his ass, grabbing a butt cheek and fondling it as he relaxes against his chair. For a minute, Donghyuck stays still, listens for the start of a new game but instead hears the sound of the computer turning off and he unconsciously sighs in relief. He hears Jeno laugh at his misery until his two hands are finally on Donghyuck.

“Mmh, looks like you were a good boy.” Jeno whispers in his ear before burying his nose into his hair. His hands travel down his ass, go up under his oversized shirt to his waist, feel the curves and the dip of his hips before resting his under arms. He forces Donghyuck to lean out and takes a good look at him. His boyfriend looks back at him with watery eyes, his face completely flushed and his mouth agape. His thumbs caresses his tanned skin until they get to his nipples and he rubs over them roughly, watching as Donghyuck trashes, sobs at everything he’s feeling right now. “They’re so sensible, it amazes me every time.” Donghyuck doesn’t get to respond as Jeno continues to fondle his chest, pinching the little buds once in a while until they’re red and swollen hard and Donghyuck can only whine in response, trying to not move too much on his lap.

“Please... please, can we...” he barely get to finish his sentence and a shudder runs in his body, sending him back onto Jeno’s dick. It throbs against that spot inside of him and he clamps his thighs harder, trying to stop the pleasures from building up. When he reopens his eyes, Jeno is staring at him with that annoying eye smile, appreciating the torture Donghyuck is going through, he continues his ministrations, leans in and kisses his boyfriend. He’s abrupt, rough and urgent with the way he kisses. His lips are hard on Donghyuck’s, relentless, shoving his tongue inside, not waiting for the younger’s reaction. They kiss until they run out of air and Donghyuck is panting in his ear. Jeno continues, trailing his lips down, kissing and sucking in the skin of his neck, biting around his shoulders, littering as many hickeys, as many claims he can. Donghyuck whines for Jeno, for a kiss but warmth engulfs one of his nipples and he cries again ; Jeno is staring up at him as his teeth tease the bud and the smaller’s eyes starts watering. He does the same with the other one until he’s satisfied with how pink and shiny they look.

“Mmh, pretty boy.” He whispers to himself, his hands are roaming on Donghyuck’s skin, touching and gripping once in a while, appreciating the pretty caramel color, the softness, the slight shimmer under the dim lights of his room. His hands still on his hips, they’re narrow, look small next to his hands– and he thrust up roughly.

Donghyuck yelps at the sudden movement, his voice small but broken. He thrusts up again only to see Donghyuck close his eyes, hands gripping Jeno’s shoulders to ground himself. And even when he’s that sensible, he stays obedient, doesn’t move on Jeno’s lap and lets him do as he want.

“Come on, baby. Ride me, make me feel good.” Jeno says lowly as his hands slide to the smaller’s ass and Donghyuck keens, he doesn’t know if it’s at the nickname or finally being allowed to move.

He sits up on his knees, feels Jeno’s cock move until only the tip is inside him, his thighs tremble and he drops back down. A sob ripples from his throat, drowning Jeno’s groan and Donghyuck settles the rhythm.

He takes leverage on the chair’s arms to move his lower half better, and rides Jeno like he’s been deprived for weeks (–which is false since Jeno didn’t let him a minute of rest two nights ago). “Look at me, sweetheart.” And dammit, Jeno and his pet names never fails to make him feel butterflies in his tummy. He opens his eyes and sees Jeno staring at him with lust, hunger but all mixed with this overwhelming amount of affection. And Donghyuck drops himself again on his lap, both moaning in unison. He’s close, been close for hours and it’s only been fed minutes but he’s ready to come. He’s not so sure about Jeno. The older had this amount of stamina that Donghyuck isn’t always able to follow.

His thighs tremble even more and barely lift him up, he thinks he feels Jeno’s dick throb again inside, feels his veins against his walls and he grinds himself onto him, sensing Jeno right on his prostate. He falls against his boyfriend one more time, into his neck and grinds his hips quicker, feeling himself getting closer. At this point, he forgot about Jeno, solely wanting to come. 

He comes with a whimper leaving his lips, a blush covering his whole body, tears running down his pretty cheeks and hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. Jeno’s lower stomach is covered with his cum, his hole still clenching tightly around him. The older is smiling up at him, patting his hair oh-so softly, wiping his tears with his thumb as Donghyuck hiccups from the aftershocks. He’s still sat back on Jeno’s lap, his still very hard dick inside of him and he knows they’re not finished yet.

“My turn now, puppy,” Jeno suddenly sits up, heaving Donghyuck in his arms and throwing him on his bed. The younger yelps but lets Jeno manhandle him on the sheets, turning him around on his stomach, hoisting his hips up and spreading his legs. Donghyuck just has the time to grab a pillow and burrow his head into it before Jeno grabs his hips roughly and thrusts in.

He’s nothing gentle, he takes as much as he wants, not caring about breaking his boyfriend, about how sensible he still is nor how noisy they’re being right now. He thrusts in relentlessly, looking down at himself, at Donghyuck and how well his taking him. 

“Please, please...” he hears Donghyuck muffling into the pillows, and his whines gets him closer and closer until his dick pulsate deep into him and he starts coming. He doesn’t stop his movements, dragging his orgasm as much as he can. He sees Donghyuck still under him and feels him clench around him. He pushes out.

“You take cum so well.” Jeno whispers to him, watching his own come pulsing out of Donghyuck every time he clenched, staining his pink hole white, and trailing down the back of his thighs. 

Donghyuck falls down on the bed, drained, hears Jeno moving behind him, probably to clean both of them.  
“Don’t fall asleep baby.” Jeno mutters as he cleans both of them and Donghyuck spread his arms for him like a demanding toddler.

“Cuddles.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/RedamancyEffect) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/RedamancyEffect)
> 
> Inspired from how Donghyuck stays at the Dream dorm during their schedules and that he sleeps usually with Jeno.
> 
> A lil NoHyuck smut because NoHyuck is just 🥰🥰  
> Since the Ridin’ comeback, we got so many NoHyuck moments (NaHyuck too 🥰) and I’m not missing in this opportunity because Hyuck stays Jeno’s lil baby 🥺
> 
> Thanks for reading ! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
